


911, What's Your Emergency?

by oulamort



Series: Askbox Fics [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oulamort/pseuds/oulamort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. "Courferre - Paramedic!Ferre & patient!Courf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	911, What's Your Emergency?

**Author's Note:**

> Herein lies my severe lack of medical knowledge. Beware. Hope you enjoy! You can find me on tumblr at revbutciv.tumblr.com.

“Looks like the fractured arm is the worst of it. There’s also some bruising, abrasions, and a split lip.” Combeferre called to Joly. 

Courfeyrac winced as the paramedic splinted his arm. 

“Sorry,” Combeferre apologized. “But we need to keep it immobilized as much as possible until we get to the hospital.”

“No, I understand.” Courfeyrac smiled. “So, Doc, will I be able to play piano after this?”

“You should be able to. The fracture doesn’t look too complex, so—“

“Awesome, I’ve always wanted to be able to play piano.” Courfeyrac grinned widely. 

“Joly, I’m going to check this one for possible head trauma as well.”

“Don’t bother, he’s always like that.” Enjolras replied from where he was sitting across the ambulance. “You’ve checked me over, I’m fine, can I please get back out there now?”

Joly looked at Combeferre. “You do seem to be alright.”

“You’re worried about your friends, aren’t you?” Combeferre asked. Enjolras nodded, lips tight. “You sure you don’t want to accompany this friend to the hospital?” He gestured at Courfeyrac. 

“Enjolras, go check on everyone else. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure, Courfeyrac?” He asked. 

“Yeah, no, it’s fine. It’s just a hospital.” Courfeyrac laughed, but Combeferre could tell that the boy’s heart wasn’t in it. 

“Let me know if you need anything, alright? I’ll keep you updated.” Enjolras hopped out of the back of the ambulance and ran off into the crowd of people. 

“Joly, if you want to drive, I’ll stay in the back.”

“Sure.” Joly crawled into the front of the ambulance and sat in the driver’s seat. 

“So, not a fan of hospitals, then?” Combeferre asked, dabbing at the blood on Courfeyrac’s face. 

“No, not really. Too many family members died when I was a little kid for me to form pleasant memories of the place.” Courfeyrac hissed as Combeferre cleaned up his split lip. 

“Understandable. Not many people actually like hospitals. So, what happened today?”

Courfeyrac sighed. “It was supposed to be a peaceful protest against the new law that would ban gay marriage. And it was, in the beginning. Then the rightwing groups showed up, and started yelling horrible things. People from our side started yelling back. And then one of the rightwing guys threw the first punch, and suddenly, chaos. It got bad fast out there.”

“I actually heard about the protest, and wanted to go, but I had to work today.” Combeferre said, now cleaning up the various scratches on Courfeyrac’s arms. 

“Are you familiar with Les Amis? I don’t remember seeing you at meetings.” Courfeyrac asked.

“A little. I heard about you around a month ago, when you did that protest when the university raised tuition. That’s a cause I’m very adamant about. I had to drop out of med school because I couldn’t pay tuition. But I got my EMT certification and now I’m here.”

“That’s exactly what we were protesting. No one should have to drop out of school because they can’t pay for it. It’s awful. I’m pre-law, and I already know that paying for law school will be a challenge.” He shrugged. “Who knows. Maybe if we actually get Les Amis going as a non-profit, I’ll just work there full time, forget law school.” He smiled. “I think you’d make a great doctor though. I can tell you’ve got a good bedside manner, at least. “

Combeferre smiled. “Thanks. I’d like to go back someday. At the moment, I at least know I’m doing as much good as I can working here.” 

“You should really come to a Les Amis meeting. You’ve got a great perspective, and I’m sure you’re very opinionated. Enjolras, the one with the hair, he was in here earlier, he’s kind of our leader. He’s great. He’d probably do a better job of convincing you to come than I would, but still, I’d love to see you there. We could really use someone with your knowledge and experience to help us plan stuff.”

“I don’t know,” Combeferre said. “I’m pretty busy with work.“

“Well, maybe I could convince you over dinner?” Courfeyrac smiled. 

“Are you legitimately picking me up in an ambulance? Your friend was right, you are always like this.” Combeferre laughed. 

“What? You’re attractive, intelligent, and I’d like to spend some time with you when I’m not covered in my own blood.”

“For god’s sake, Ferre, say yes.” Joly called from the front of the ambulance. “You need to get out more anyway.”

Combeferre was not blushing. “Fine, I’d love to go out to dinner with you.”

Courfeyrac smiled. “Great. Tomorrow night sound good?”

“Sure.”

“Great.” Courfeyrac dug his phone out of his pocket, only to discover the screen was cracked. “At least it still turns on. Put your number in.” He handed over the phone. “Oh, by the way, my name’s Courfeyrac. What’s yours?”

“Combeferre.”

“Well, it’s not every day I get a date with the “ferre”-est of them all.” 

Combeferre just looked at him. “Are you sure you don’t have a head injury?”

Courfeyrac grimaced. “Alright, I admit, that one was pretty bad. Even for me.”


End file.
